


Wild With You

by Oxie



Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: F/F, indie/cassia matched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxie/pseuds/Oxie
Summary: SPOILERSSSSSSOkay, Indie. You win. I want you, and I want to be reckless like you.Let me be wild too, and I'll visit you at night.





	Wild With You

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS  
> OMG SO MANY SPOILERS

(Indie and Cassia are in the carving. They have not found Ky and Eli yet.) (Cassia’s POV)

It was dark and I was tired, so I thought I should've been able to get some sleep. Nope. I was awakened by Indie, my traveling companion. Her pupils were wide and dark, her breathing heavy. I noticed that her hand rested on my stomach. 

“Indie?” I asked.

She smiled, and she was beautiful. Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned in closer to me. A miniport slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor. Xander smiled up at me from the screen.

“Indie...why do you have Xander’s picture?”

She froze and then leaned back, her eyes opening. “I wanted it badly, but I realized that I couldn’t force it,” she said slowly.

I was confused, so I nodded. And then she kissed me.   
________________________

I had gone to sleep after Indie’s kiss, trying to forget. Indie does what she wants, so I couldn’t get angry or question her. All I could do was accept it. It meant nothing and everything at the same time, making me crazy, yearning for more. It was too much, but it wasn’t enough.

And I remembered the day at the pool, when I jumped. I was no longer part of the society, so I could do what I wanted. So I decided to leap without knowing where I would land. 

The next night, I kissed Indie before she could kiss me. And she kissed me back. 

_____________________

We found Ky and Eli, and they spoke of Vick and the others they had to leave behind. I ran to Ky and I kissed him, and it was nothing like Indie’s kisses. But it was sweet and good. I caught Indie’s frown out of the corner of my eye. 

Days passed, and every night I crept to Indie and we kissed. She tasted like wildness that I have never had. But those nights, going behind Ky’s back and doing something without knowing what I was doing, they made me truly wild. Just like Indie, the girl I may have possibly been falling for. 

It has been months since I have seen Indie. I’m in Endstone, working on the cure that will save Ky. He has gone still. Every night, I dream of Indie, kissing me, kissing Ky, kissing Xander. And it hurts me, knowing that Indie will kiss who she wants, and she probably kissed me for reasons I don’t understand, reasons that don’t involve love. 

But I love Ky. I want Indie. I want Ky.   
_______________

The cure trickled into Ky’s veins, and he woke up, slowly. He knew things, I could see it in his expression. 

The Pilot came down in his ship, rocking the entire village. Xander, Ky, and I got on board, and we talked, sharing our stories. And that’s when it slipped out from the Pilot’s mouth. Indie was dead. 

It hit me hard, and for a second, I could not breathe. Even though I was in love with Ky, Indie had latched onto my heart like a parasite. She ate away at me, claiming me for herself. And I fell for her, her kiss, her wildness. 

I let her go like the papers I strung on the trees back in the Society. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST WORK I'M EXCITED


End file.
